BEHIND (ChanBaek)
by rhapxobee
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepasang sahabat. Baekhyun itu imut, saking imutnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa hal aneh yang terjadi padanya selama ini karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri, Baekhyun. Termasuk alasan mengapa kekasih Chanyeol selalu ditemui tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan. CHANBAEK/YAOI/M/DLDR


**HAPPY READING!**

"Mayat wanita muda yang berinisial W yang ditemukan di atas tumpukan jerami pada hari Senin kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 14 Januari 2019, kini sudah dimakamkan secara layak oleh keluarganya, namun sampai saat ini Polisi belum menemukan tanda dan motif yang digunakan pelaku pembunuhan."

Chanyeol menatap televisi di depannya dengan pandangan yang sendu. Sekali lagi, air mata yang awalnya menggenangi pelupuk mata, kini menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Chanyeol, jangan menangis!"

Lelaki cantik di sebelahnya menghapus air mata Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya yang halus tersebut.

"Mengapa kesialan ini terjadi lagi, Baekhyun? Apakah aku pembawa sial?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memeluk sang sahabat dengan erat; mengelus punggung besar itu pelan.

"Kau bukan pembawa sial, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berkata dengan air muka yang sedih sekaligus marah, dia melepaskan—tidak benar-benar—pelukannya pada Chanyeol, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau itu berharga, Oke? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi! Kejadian ini hanya kebetulan semata, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lesu, "Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Baek!"

"Tiga kali dan kau sudah menyalahi dirimu sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa dirimu seorang pembawa sial?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk meski kini air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Kau lihat aku sekarang!" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hampir tujuh tahun kita bersahabat, apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap serius tepat di netra kelam Chanyeol.

Benar, mereka sudah lama bershabat, tapi Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, jadi bukan dia yang jadi pembawa sial, pikir Chanyeol yang membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah tenang, bukan? Sekarang kau harus duduk terlebih dahulu! Setelah ini kita ke krematorium Wendy, Hm?" Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih tullang yang berbentuk seperti huruf L tersebut.

Chanyeol mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Dirasa Chanyeol sudah cukup tenang, Baekhyun pun membawa pria itu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang kekasih, dengan Baekhyun yang berada di kursi kemudi, tentu saja.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Pria itu masih menunduk dan saling menautkan kesepuluh jarinya

"Tegakkan kepalamu, Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Aku takut, Baek! Bagaimana bisa aku berdiri di depan kedua orang tuanya?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Chanyeol, semua apa yang sudah terjadi ini bukan salahmu!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kepercayaan diri sudah dia dapatkan tadi mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa bersalah yang besar. Apalagi saat mengingat senyum manis sang kekasih saat bersamanya.

"Siapa yang tega membunuh wanita sebaik dan secantik Wendy? Biadab pembunuh itu!" geram Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang penuh amarah.

Baekhyun menyengkram kemudi yang dia pegang hingga meninggalkan bekas yang cukup kentara di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya berubah datar dan rahangnya pun mengeras saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Namun, tidak lama. Karena, wajah cantik Baekhyun kembali melembut dan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak memiliki musuh, Chanyeol! Mengapa? Karena sudah hukum alamnya seperti itu! Kita pernah menjadi pemeran antagonis di cerita orang lain." Baekhyun mempertegas ucapannya, tidak membiarkan pikiran sahabatnya itu kalut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh pembunuh itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun memutar kemudinya agar mobil yang mereka tumpangi terparkir di bibir jalan.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Kau bisa melewatnya, bukan? Saat Chaeyoung dan Nayeon juga mengalami hal seperti ini, kau bisa menahannya, kan?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol; kedua tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon yang memuaskan untuk Baekhyun.

"Jawab, Park!"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ini menyakitkan!" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat sang sahabat kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Oh, tidak! Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat sahabat tampannya itu menangis.

"Kita hanya perlu mengirimi mereka doa agar mereka tenang di pangkuan Tuhan, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tetap menggeleng karena dia tdiak bisa merelakannya.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya karena kesal melihat respon Chanyeol, lalu meninggikan suaranya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa mereka beristirahat dengan tenang jika kau menangisi mereka seperti ini?!"

Chanyeol menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, saat dia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, yang dia lihat hanyalah wajah tanpa dosa yang saat ini tengah mencoba menghiburnya.

Baekhyun mengelus wajah sempurna sahabatnya itu. Dari dahi, lalu menuruni batang hidung mancung milik Chanyeol, kemudian jatuh ke bibir pria tampan itu.

"Bibir ini..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari mengelus permukaan bibir Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan lah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak harus dikatakan, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini, Park Chanyeol.! Percaya saja padaku!"

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik itu lekat, bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Baekhyun kini menangkupi pipinya sendiri sembari mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol tidak boleh sedih lagi, heum? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Chanyeol perlahan mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir tebalnya melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah membuat Chanyeol merasa baikan, Baekhyun mengembalikan mobil audi hitamnya ke tengah jalan dan melaju bersama mobil-mobil yang lain.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, nobil Baekhyun sudah terparkir mulus di halaman krematorium, tempat peristirahatan terakhir mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

Sebelum turun dari mobil, Baekhyun tidak melihat ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Pupil mata pria tampan itu bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menghela napas beratnya. Kemudian, dia menggapai sebelah tangan Chanyeol, sekaligus mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ada di sampingmu kapanpun, jadi jangan takut lagi, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebat. Setelah itu, dia harus merelakan Chanyeol yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena harus turun dari mobil.

Baekhyun yang tinggal di dalam mobil pun mengadahkan kedua tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol tadi. Kemudian menghirupnya sembari menutup matanya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai aroma dari tubuh Chanyeol. Entah apa karena parfum yang digunakan oleh pria tampan itu atau hal lainnya.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, aroma Chanyeol selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali kepada pria tampan itu.

Chanyeol mengetuk kaca jendela dari luar.

Tersadar kembali dari dunia imajinasinya, Baekhyun pun segera turun dari mobilnya sambil membenarkan setelan hitamnya yang tampak sedikit kusut.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Park? Apa kau masih khawatir?" tanya Baehyun dengan wajah tenangnya, tak lupa mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu," kata Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"Lalu?"

"Tetap bersamaku." Jawaban Chanyeol itu sukses membangun sebuah senyum aneh di bibir Baekhyun.

"I'm with you, Park Chanyeol!"

Mereka pun bersama-sama menapaki kaki ke rumah krematorium, lalu menghampiri laci yang terdapat guci berisi abu dari tubuh Wendy dan tentu saja beberapa bingkai foto berdiri di sisi lainnya.

Chanyeol menatap foto Wendy cukup lama. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap foto Wendy yang sedang tertawa bebas. Sementara itu, di sebelah Chanyeol tengah berdiri Baekhyun yang menatap datar kea rah foto itu.

Bukannya ikut berduka, Baekhyun malah menarik ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

"Chanyeol?" Seseorang dari belakang mereka memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil pun memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat pemilik suara yang berasal dari wanita yang suaranya begitu familier di indera pendengarannya ini.

"Ibunya Wendy?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Bukannya menyambut Chanyeol, Ibunya Wendy malah memukul dada Chanyeol dan menarik-narik Chanyeol agar keluar dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir anaknya itu.

Baekhyun membesarkan kedua matanya, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Ibunya Wendy dari setelan hitam milik Chanyeol.

"PERGI KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT WENDY MENINGGALKANKU! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGUNJUNGINYA LAGI!"

Beliau berteriak keras seperti orang kerasukan, bahkan dia tidak malu diperhatikan oleh pengunjung lainnya yang sama berdukanya dengan dia.

"Ibu, diamlah! Chanyeol Hyung hanya ingin mengunjungi Noona!" Adik Wendy berusaha menenangkan sang ibu karena perilaku ibunya telah membuat orang lain tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Dia membunuh anakku! Pergi kau pembunuh!" ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil memegang tengkuknya yang terasa kram.

"Saya tidak mungkin membunuh Wendy, Bu! Saya sangat mencintai Wendy!"

Chanyeol mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Bila dituduh seperti ini, dia juga tidak akan suka.

"Gara-gara bertemu denganmu hidup anakku jadi menyeramkan! Bahkan dia harus mati dalam keadaan yang tersiksa!" Ibu Wendy berkata di tengah-tengah kemarahannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyengkram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari rumah krematorium tersebut.

"Tapi, Baek—!" Baekhyun tidak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk berbicara di sana. Pria cantik itu terus menarik tangannya hingga sampai di depan mobil audi hitam kebanggaan si cantik.

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat perilaku aneh Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kita pulang, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun marah. Ya, itu yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan dari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"Tapi—!"

Baekhyun melepaskan jemarinya dari pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Lalu, menelan salivanya saat melihat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol memerah karenanya.

"Kau juga yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria cantik itu.

"Iya, memang—!"

"Tapi mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Harusnya aku berlutut di depan ibunya Wendy agar beliau bisa memaafkan aku!" ujar Chanyeol sembari bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Kau tidak lihat perilakunya tadi? Dia mengusirmu, Park Chanyeol! Yang terpenting sekarang, kita sudah datang ke sini, jadi ayo pulang!"

Baekhyun langsung saja memasuki jok kemudi, diikuti Chanyeol yang berada di jok penumpang, di samping jok supir.

Chanyeol masih menatap wajah cantik Chanyeol lekat-lekat, seperti taka da lagi hari esok.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Chanyeol?"

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun kesal dikatai seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, "Lalu, kau mau aku seperti apa lagi?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, di aberpikir bahwa Baekhyun masih emosi Karena perkataan Ibunya Wendy tadi.

Baekhyun menunduk sembari meremat erat stir kemudinya. Kemudian, dia mendongak lagi, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lugu dan merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol! Aku tidak suka mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu kepadamu! Hatiku ikut sakit saat mendengar perkatannya."

Wajah khawatir Chanyeol semakin bertambah saat mmata sabit itu mulai bergenangan air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun! Jangan menangis lagi, hm?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar dia bisa mendekap tubuh mungil pria canti itu.

"Aku tidak suka sahabatku dikatai seperti itu, Chanyeol! Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun! Shh, diam, ya? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, apalagi karena aku," kata Chanyeol sembari menunduk dan mengelap air mata Baekhyun yang menganak sungai di pipi gembilnya.

Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini kalau tahu reaksi ibunya akan seperti itu!" kata Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisannya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol masih setia mengelus surai kecokelatan milih sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun! Jika kau tidak mengajakku, aku akan semakin sedih dan akan terus berlarut akan kematian Wendy ini." Chanyeol menghibur Baekhyun dengan Suara lembut dan beratnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat Baekhyun masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Mengapa kau masih menangis?"

Baekkhyun berhenti mengusapi matanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tidak mau menangis, tetapi air mataku tetap keluar," jawab Baekhyun pelan, bibirnya ikut mengerucut saat berbicara.

Menggemaskan, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kea rah Chanyeol, kedua kelopak matanya itu mengerjap perlahan bak boneka.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan diberi suguhan pemandangan menggemaskan itu pun mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuat hari-hariku jauh lebih baik, Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol tidak lupa menyemati sebuah senyum manis di bibir tebalnya.

"Benarkah?"

Air mata Baekhyun berhenti menuruni pipi.

"Iya, sekarang kita lebih baik pergi dari sini, ya? Apa perlu kita bertukar posisi? Jadi biar aku saja yang mengemudi dan kau beristirahat di jok ini?" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan jasanya.

"Tidak, kau masih belum bisa fokus! Jadi, aku tidak mau mati muda, biar aku saja yang mengemudi, kau diam-diam saja di sana!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar dumelan Baekhyun yang semakin membuatnya merasa gemas kepada pria cantik itu.

Baekhyun pun mulai menginjak gas dan memutar stir kemudinya dengan wajah yang tertekuk karena Chanyeol masih menertawainya tanpa ada jeda pula.

Tidak apa, asal sahabat yang paling dicintainya itu bahagia dan bisa tersenyum karenanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedari tadi juga memperhatikan wajah cantik sahabatnya tersebut.

Hanya pria itu yang mengerti bagaimana dirinya.

Hanya pria itu yang bisa membuang beban di pundaknya.

Baekhyun itu sahabat terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol miliki, belum ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun sebagai sahabat terbaiknya di dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Di mana lagi mencari sahabat seperti Baekhyun yang selalu ada ketika CHanyeol mengalami kesulitan?

Mereka saling beradu pandang sekilas lalu tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa Chanyeol tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

-o0o-

**Two years ago**.

Sore itu di mulai dengan Baekhyun memasuki sebuah café dengan nuansa elegan dengan pencahayaan agak temaram.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sana dan kemari unutk mencari pria tampan yang tak lain adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Arah matanya terjatuh pada sosok tampan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kea rah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersneyum lebar, namun senyuman itu memudar ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik di samping Chanyeol, sang sahabat.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri sejoli yang sednag kasmaran itu.

"Baekhyun perkenalkan ini kekasihku!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, bahkan dia tidak mengerjapkan matanya.

Selama lima tahun mereka menjadi sahabat, baru kali ini Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seorang wanita lagi.

"Namaku Park Chaeyoung," ucap wanita cantik itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lallu tangan kiri menahan perutnya. Sopan sekali, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera menjabat uluran tangan itu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Nona Chaeyoung," balas Baekhyun bahasa yang formal pula.

"Hahaha!" tawa Chanyeol mencairkan suasana kaku di antara Baekhyun dan Chaeyoung.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, Baek! Kalian tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal, santai saja seperti aku!" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersneyum begitu lebar.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Baekhyun tertawa kaku dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, salam kenal, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung juga ikut tertawa malu-malu,"Ah, iya, salam kenal, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka berdua dean ternyata ekakuan di antara Baekhyun dan Chaeyoung masih terasa olehnya.

"Oke, kau ingin memesan apa, Chaeyoung?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku iced caramel macchiato saja, Chanyeol," jawab Chaeyoung sambil melempar senyum kepada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol akan beranak tanpa bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar, kau tidak bertanya kepadaku, Chan?" Alis Baekhyun bertautan kebingungam.

"Strawberrt banana smoothie, bukankah itu minuman kesukaanmu di café ini?" tanya Chanyeol balik membuat Baekhyun menganggukna kepalanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol spontan mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang lembutnya bukan main itu.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa membuat rambutku rusak, tahu?!" omel Baekhyun selagi membenarkan tata poninya yang berantakan karena pria tampan itu.

"Apa kau menumpahkan smoothie itu di rambutmu? Mengapa lembut dan harum sekali, huh?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu mendorong Chanyeol dari sana agar cepat memesan minuman mereka.

Sedangkan, Chaeyoung dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan sepasang sahabat itu bercanda-ria dan bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak ada di sana.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat, ya?" Chaeyoung memotong suni di antara dia dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan layar ponselny apun mendongak, lalu menatap lekat Chaeyoung.

"Hubungan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kau dan Chanyeol," jawab Chaeyoung singkat dan datar.

"Benarkah? Banyak orang yang bilang begitu juga, mereka bilang ke kami kalau kami itu seperti sepasang audara kembar!" Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan wanita cantik itu, kemudian menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

"Aku rasa mereka juga melihat kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih yang serasi." Baekhyun berhenti memainkan ponselnya, dia membiarkan layar ponselnya menyinari wajah cantiknya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chaeyoung yang merasa Baekhyun tiba-tiba memberikan respon yang tidak nyaman bagi Chaeyoung.

"Mungkin itu hanya menurutmu, Chaeyoung! Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya.:\"'

Chaeyoung merasakan perubahan aura di sekitar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah!" Chaeyoung berbisik di akhir perkataannya sembari mengelus dadanya. Dia tidak sadar akan perubahan air muka Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau syukuri, Chaeyoung?"

Chaeyoung mendongak dan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

Secepat kilat Chaeyoung menjawabnya, "Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua gelas tinggi dan secangkir Americano yang dipastikan milik Chanyeol.

"Wah, kelihatannya seru sekali, kalian membicarakan aku, ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah semringah sepeerti anak kecil, berbeda ketika pria cantik itu sedang berbicara dengan Chaeyoung.

Dan, Chaeyoung bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Mereka bertiga berbincang cukkup lama di café tersebut. Sebenarnya, yang aktif berbicara hanyalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, semnetara itu Chaeyoung tampak pasif fan duduk diam di samping Chanyeol tanpa mengerti topik yang membuat kedua pria di depannya itu mengabaikannya. Chaeyoung pura-pura menerima sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Ya, Ayah? Baiklah, aku akan pulang!' Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, Chaeyoung pun langsung menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus kebingungan.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ayah menyuruhku pulang!" jawab Chaeyoung agak dingin.

"Biar aku antara!"

"Tidak perlu!"

Chaeyoung pun pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Wanita itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada Baekhyun.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya agar tercipta sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang tentu saja kontras dengan wajahnya yang lembut.

"Chaeyoung!" Chanyeol berusaha mengejar wanita itu, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol! Kau tidak perlu memaksanya untuk ikut denganmu, mungkin dia memang terburu-buru," kata Baekhyun agar bisa menenangkan Chanyeol yang panik.

Chanyeol belum berpengalaman tentang berpacaran, jadi dia mendengarkan masukan dari Baekhyun secara mentah-mentah.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan emosi Chanyeol pun berangsur membaik lagi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ini? Ah, aku seperti tidak dianggap sebagai sahabat lagi karena kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaanmu kepada orang lain!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, lalu berkata, "Bukan begitu, Baekhyun! Hanya saja aku mau membuat kejutan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya keheranan, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selamat! Kau berhasil membuat aku terkejut, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berkata dengan kesal.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Benarkan? Kau terkejut, kan?"

"Benar, aku memang terkejut, saking terkejutnya aku ingin marah karena kau menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu dariku dan tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kisah romansamu!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan menusuk seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa aku tidak ada artinya untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sarkas.

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun! Aku baru tiga bulan berkenalan dengan Chaeyoung dan baru dua hari yang lalu berpacaran dengannya."

"Apa itu penting bagiku? Kita sudah lima tahun bersahabat, bahkan ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal dunia, hanya kau menjadi sandaranku dan aku mengandalkanmu, tapi kau sepertinya menganggapku tidak penting."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata dan memilih berpindah tempat duduk.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk bisa dirematnya.

"Kau berharga bagiku, Baekhyun! Bahkan posisimu lebih tinggi dibandingkan Chaeyoung yang merupakan kekasihku! Jangan berpikir seperti itu, hm?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak merespon pernyataan pria tampan itu, dia masih tertunduk lesu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku!" Chanyeol beralih menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun; kedua jemari jempolnya ikut mengelus pipi mulus seperti bayi itu.

"Tatap mataku dan kau bisa melihat seberapa aku menyayangimu, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri! Kau bisa melihatnya?" Baekhyun menatap pupil mata Chanyeol yang seolah ikut membenarkan perkataan sang empunya.

"Aku takut bila diriku tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukmu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menarik tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya itu ke pelukan.

"Tidak, akan kupastikan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Baekhyun! Aku akan tetap disampingmu, bersamamu sampai kapanpun, Sahabatku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dia lega mendengarnya. Semua rasa negatif yang baru saja melingkupinya seperti diusir dan digantikan rasa yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menggesekkan pipinya di bahu Chanyeol, mencari posisinya agar bisa bersandar lebih nyaman.

"Jangan membuatku kesal lagi!"

"Iya, Baek! Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, terlihat seperti pantat ayam!" guyon Chanyeol agar pria cantik di pelukannya itu tertawa.

Baekhyun menarik diri dengan wajah kesalnya, namun Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol kembali membujuk Chaeyoung yang sudah tiga hari ini mengabaikannya.

Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di tepian sungai han malam ini. Dan yang terlebih dahulu datang adalah Chanyeol. Dia merasa yang paling dibingungkan di sini.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

"Chanyeol." Sebuah suara di belakangnya menyerukan nama Chanyeol dan membuat sang empunya membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Chaeyoung!" Chanyeol menghampiri wanita cantik tersebut, sementara itu tangannya akan meraih kedua tangan Chaeyoung.

Namun, sebelum semua hal itu terjadi, Chaeyoung mundur beberapa langkah, sepertinya dia menghindari kontak fisik dengan Chanyeol.

Respon Chaeyoung tersebut membuat kerutan di dahi sempurna Chanyeol.

"Chaeyoung, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol setengah kesal dan khawatir.

"Apakah kau gay?" Chanyeol membesarkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah berekspektasi bahwa Chaeyoung menganggapnya gay.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau menuduhku gay?" tanya Chanyeol kesal, suara seraknya juga ikut meninggi.

"Kau dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, jadi selama ini, kekhawatiran Chaeyoung adalah hubungannya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa, selain bersahabat baik dengannya, Chaeyoung!" Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

"Dan, aku tidak mungkin gay! Gay? Bahkan seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengubah orientasi seksualku!"

Chaeyoung yang awalnya memasang wajah marahnya pun perlahan mereda.

"Jadi kau dan Baekhyun tidak gay?" tanya Chaeyoung memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Gay itu menjijikkan bagiku, membayangkan aku dan Baekhyun bersetubuh saja rasanya membuatku mual!" ucap pria tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah marah tidak jelas kepadamu, Chanyeol!" kata Chaeyoung sembari mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, apakah aku bisa menikmati bibirmu lagi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat imut.

Chaeyoung melompat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Bibir mereka pun menyatu sempurna, tanpa tahu seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang teramat cantik tengah memperhatikan dua sejoli itu.

"Hahaha, begitukah? Jadi kau menyukai bibir wanita jalang itu? Baiklah, akan aku berikan kepadamu!"

Chaeyoung diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Chaeyoung pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran queen size.

"Ahh, akhirnya aku menyentuh kasur empukku juga!" Chaeyoung mengambil salah satu teddy bear yang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Chaeyoung menerawang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak gay seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa memang Baekhyun saja yang kecentilan?" monolog Chaeyoung dengan nada kesalnya.

"Tentu dia kecentilan, wajahnya saja sudah menunjukkan!"

Puas dengan segala pokok pikiran jelek di otaknya, Chaeyoung perlahan terlelap sembari memeluk boneka teddy bearnya.

Dia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah menunggu momen itu di luar pintu kamar.

"Ah, kau membuatku makin bersemangat, Park Chaeyoung!"

Pria berpakaian serba hitam, bahkan dia juga memakai masker hitam dan rambut palsu sebatas bahu agar tidak mudah dikenali.

"Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Chaeyoung! Memang bibir sialanmu itu yang membuat jalang seperti dirimu tampak murah sekali!" monolognya sembari melingkarkan kabel di kedua tangannya. Secepat kilat, pria itu melilit leher Chaeyoung dengan kabel tersebut, lalu menyilangkannya di kedua sisi, dan kemudian menariknya dengan kuat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap jalang di depan Chanyeol!" bisik pria itu sedikit menggeram.

"AKHHHH!" Chaeyoung berusaha menahan jeratan di lehernya, namun tenaganya semakin melemah saat sirkulasi udara di tenggorokannya mulai tertutup karena jeratan di lehernya.

"Kau selalu pintar membuat emosiku berada di ubun-ubun, Park Chaeyoung!"

Jeratan itu semakin mengerat.

Chaeyoung semakin lemas, karena tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen lagi, mata wanita cantik itupun tertutup, untuk selamanya.

"Sialan, baru juga aku mau bermain dengannya tapi dia sudah menjadi mayat tidak berguna!" desis pria itu sembari melepaskan jeratan di leher Chaeyoung.

"Tapi, aku membutuhkan sesuatu darimu, Chaeyoung! Sebentar..." Pria itu turun dari ranjang, lalu mengambil sebuah gunting dan toples kecil dari tasnya.

"Aku meminta bibirmu, ya? Tenang saja, hanya bibirmu saja, Chaeyoung."

Sehabis mengatakan hal yang sangat mengerikan, pria bermasker itu menggunting bibir Chaeyoung sekaligus. Karena itu, darah langsung menyiprat ke mana-mana. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pria itu memasukkan bibir Chaeyoung ke toples kecil.

Kenapa dia menyimpannya? Simpel saja, itu seperti trofi bagi pria tersebut.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, pria itu pun menyiram tubuh kaku Chaeyoung dengan bensin, lalu membakar tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan jejak.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Park Chaeyoung! Pasti di neraka sana kau menyesal telah mengenal Chanyeol, bukan? Hahaha!"

Pria itu segera keluar dari apartment Chaeyoung. Dia juga tidak perlu takut dengan kamera CCTV karena hari ini CCTV akan dimatikan untuk pemeliharaan bangunan.

Dia segera masuk ke sebuah gang kecil nan gelap dan berganti baju, lalu keluar ke jalan lainnya yang tentunya tidak memiliki kamera CCTV. Kini, pria itu berubah total menjadi pria manis yang tampak lugu dari luar.

Byun Baekhyun. Begitulah caranya menyelesaikan nyawa seseorang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan sepertinya polisi khusus sekalipun tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol menunggu sang kekasih menghubunginya, tetapi sepertinya wanita itu belum juga menelepon dia, jangankan menelepon, memberikannya pesan saja tidak ada.

Padahal, mereka sudah berbaikan dua minggu yang lalu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

'Aku akan ke rumahmu!'

Itu pesan final Chanyeol yang akhirnya meruntuhkan egonya dan memilih untuk menghampiri sang kekasih.

Baekhyun yang melihat sang sahabat tergesa-gesa pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah dua minggu, Chaeyoung tidak ada mengabariku!"

"Apa dia masih marah denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkedip lucu.

Chanyeol menggeleng sembari mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak, kami sudah berbaikan malam itu! Dan saat aku mengantarkannya ke lobby juga dia tetap tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku."

Belum sempat Chanyeol pergi dari ruang tengah, tiba-tiba televisi menampilkan sebuah berita yang kini menjadi perhatian khalayak ramai.

"Jenazah seorang wanita berinisial C ditemukan di kamar apartmentnya yang berada di wilayah Gangnam dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, bukan hanya itu, jenazah tersebut juga sudah membusuk dengan keadaan tubuh yang terbakar habis.

Di bagian leher juga terdapat jeratan kabel dan bibir korban juga hilang. Polisi menduga bahwa ini merupakan pembunuhan yang berdasarkan dendam, berikut liputannya."

Kaki Chanyeol melemas saat sebuah pasfoto buram yang sudah dipastikan itu Chaeyoung di tampilkan di layar televisi.

Chanyeol langsung merosot. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memapahnya, mungkin tubuh besarnya akan langsung menyentuh lantai.

"Itu bukannya Chaeyoung?"

Baekhyun membesarkan kedua bola matanya tatkala melihat berita itu juga.

"Chanyeol, itu Chaeyoung?!" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tak percaya dan panik.

"Astaga, Chaeyoung!" Air mata Chanyeol sukses menuruni pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

Air mata Baekhyun ikut turun, lalu memeluk Chanyeol. Yang dipeluk pun membalas pelukan sahabat dengan erat sembari menangis tak keruan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Baekhyun! Bagaimana aku menghadap ke orang tuanya?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Chanyeol! Ini hanya ketidakberuntungan Chaeyoung!" ujar Baekhyun sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian menghapus air mata Chanyeol dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Kami sudah berbaikan dan akan menjalani hubungan tanpa ada salah paham lagi, tetapi mengapa semua terasa sia-sia saja?" Chanyeol meraung dan menangis hingga matanya membengkak.

"Chanyeol, jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Baekhyun berusaha memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengukir sebuah seringainya.

'Terima kasih, Chaeyoung! Karena dirimu, Chanyeol kembali ke pelukanku lagi.'

Kasus Chaeyoung dikerjakan hingga empat bulan lamanya, namun polisi belum menemukan titik terang akan kasus tersebut. Pada akhirnya, kasus tersebut jadi terbengkalai dan tidak terkerjakan dengan baik.

-o0o-

**Present Day.**Memang tempat yang paling bisa melepaskan penat adalah berjalan-jalan di tepian Sungai Han. Kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

"Perasaanku sudah lebih tenang karenamu, Baekhyun! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa dirimu!"

Chanyeol menoleh sembari menatap wajah cantik yang terkena cahaya rembulan yang terpantulkan oleh permukaan air Sungai Han.

"Jangan berlebihan, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku serius, Baekhyun! Kalau kau tidak ada di kehidupanku, mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri," ujar Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah air.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chanyeol! Bukannya sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai kapanpun."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, dielusnya punggung tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya!" Chanyeol mendekatkan pipinya ke punggung tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggosokan pipinya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Aku sangat menyukai punggung tanganmu ketika mengelus pipiku, terasa hangat dan mendamaikan hati!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Apapun asal kau bisa tersenyum, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu, bahkan punggung tanganku."

Entah mengapa kalimat barusan terdengar mengerikan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan dan pertanyaan itu pun dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis Baekhyun

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol! Bahkan lebih!" Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama; saling melemparkan senyum manis. Jika ada yang lewat di antara mereka, mungkin akan menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan yang sedang kasmaran, alih-alih sepasang sahabat yang saling peduli.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, oke?"

Chanyeol merengut. Wajah tampannya yang tadi semringah berubah tertekuk saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, huh?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya.

"Kau masih bayi dimataku, meredakan air mata saja harus dipeluk, Cengeng!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, berpura-pura ingin menampar pria cantik itu, tetapi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah kemanjaanmu itu, Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah, semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar, Baekhyun! Aku memang cengeng, tetapi aku akan lebih cengeng lagi jika kau tidak ada di sisiku." Chanyeol menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sampai membuat sang empunya leher menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menatap wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat, Sementara itu, kedua lengan Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa membuat Tuan Muda yang tampan ini menjadi cengeng!"

"Benar! Kau memang harus merasa terhormat, Baekhyun!" sahut Chanyeol bersamaan dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya karena terkejut.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Baru kali itu Chanyeol memberikannya kontak tubuh yang cukup intim. Apakah sahabat seringkali melakukan hal seperti itu, maksudnya mencium puncak kepala dengan seluruh emosi tersebut?

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya bak boneka yang menggemaskan.

Apakah dia bisa berharap kali ini? Namun, otaknya tetap tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Chanyeol sebagai sesuatu yang mengandung romansa, bisa saja itu memang cara Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa sayang sebagai sahabat kepada Baekhyun.

Dan, kata-kata Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu kembali menghantuinya, di mana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan romansa dengan Baekhyun.

Itu cukup menyakitkan di telinga Baekhyun. Bukan hanya kepada Chaeyoung, bahkan Chanyeol juga mengatakannya kepada Nayeon, pacar Chanyeol setahun yang lalu.

Nayeon juga mengalami hal yang tragis juga di kematiannya, namun kematiannya bisa tersamarkan dengan kecelakaan mobil yang membuat tubuh Nayeon terbakar habis hingga kerangkanya hangus pula di dalam mobil tersebut dan tidak bisa menjalani autopsi dengan baik.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sahabatku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat kata-jata itu terucapkan secara leluasa dari bibir tebal pria tampan itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Chanyeol! Bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu," ucap Baekhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas.

Baekhyun menggapai wajah Chanyeol; mengusap pipi tirus Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mencubit pipi, lalu mengacak rambut pria tampan itu hingga tataannya tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Seharusnya aku menolak tanganmu agar tidak menyentuh wajah dan rambutku!"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melawannya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan membuat mimik wajah yang menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu, rasanya aku selalu ingin merasakan sentuhan tanganmu, tanpa itu, aku akan merasa ada yang kurang nantinya."

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Apakah itu rayuan? Murahan sekali! Ck!" Baekhyun mendecih.

Lalu, dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berbalik; melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas, menikmati setiap semilir angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Ayolah, aku berkata jujur, tidak mungkin itu rayuan saja!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Diamlah, aku ingin mendengar suara alam!"

"Dengarkan saja kentutku!"

"Apa itu lucu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? itu suara alam juga!"

"Ew, berhenti mengatakan hal yang menjijikan, Park Chanyeol!"

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas melihat wajah terganggu Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian Wendy itu berlalu, selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dari setahun yang lalu, Chanyeol memperkenalkan kekasih barunya kepada Baekhyun.

Mereka berada di café yang sama seperti saat Chanyeol mengenalkan Chaeyoung, Nayeon, dan Wendy kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan ini Bae Joohyun, kekasihku!" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria tampan itu.

"Joohyun selama ini bisa mengangkat seluruh rasa traumaku, Baek! Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih bagaimana lagi kepadanya, dia yang selama ini berada di sampingku dan membuatku kembali merasa bangkit lagi." Chanyeol menatap Joohyun dalam, disertai senyuman manis pula.

Di bawah meja sana, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rasa marah membuncah di dadanya.

Joohyun yang baru setahun dikenal Chanyeol lewat pertemuan reuni yang kebetulan mereka bertiga juga berada di angkatan dan Universitas yang sama. Sedangkan, Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol bertahun-tahun dan pria cantik itu selalu menempel pada Chanyeol, berusaha membuat Chanyeol bangkit di setiap kedukaannya saat ditinggal mantan kekasih.

Tetapi, mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Joohyun, lah, yang membuatnya bangkit lagi.

Baekhyun marah, bahkan matanya tak lepas menatap lekat ke arah Joohyun. Dan, wanita cantik itu mengetahuinya, hal itu membuat Joohyun merasa tidak nyaman.

'Bae Joohyun, akan kubuat kau jauh lebih mengenaskan dari ketiga mantan sialannya itu.'

"Oh, ya, Joohyun sangat pintar dalam hak design grafis, seperti dirimu, Baek! Dia juga bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan, mungkin kalian bisa saling mengakrabkan diri." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian berkata lagi, "aku akan mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian, jadi berbincanglah!"

Tetapi, semenjak Chanyeol ke meja konter café, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Malah, pria cantik itu semakin menatap tajam ke arah Joohyun hingga wanita cantik itu tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya bisa tertunduk saja.

Namun, beberapa detik setelah itu, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya sampai membuat Joohyun langsung mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan dengan nyaman, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun!"

-o0o-

Sudah sebulan sejak Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada sosok sahabatnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, dia dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat seperti kakak-adik, jadi tidak ada perasaan curiga kepada Baekhyun.

Seperti sekarang, di mana Joohyun baru akan masuk ke dalam selimutnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Baekhyun di layar ponselnya.

Tanpa memikir dua kali, Joohyun mengangkat panggilan suara dari sahabat sang kekasih itu.

"Iya, Baek? Ada apa?"

"Noona, tolong aku!"

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Aku tadi ingin pulang dengan bus, tapi aku ketiduran dan sekarang aku berhenti halte terakhir dan jam operasional bus sudah habis! Chanyeol tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku, mungkin dia sudah tidur! Kalau boleh, Noona bisa menjemputku tidak? Aku takut sekali!"

Suara Baekhyun di seberang sana semakin mengecil dan bergetar, mungkin karena pria cantik itu benar-benar ketakutan di sana, pikir Joohyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana, Baek! Kirimkan saja posisimu! Jangan takut, Okay?"

"Heum! Terima kasih, Noona!"

Joohyun segera mengganti bajunya, lalu mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun menutup panggilan suaranya dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan dari bibir tipisnya.

Joohyun semakin menginjak pedal gasnya, apalagi tempatnya cukup jauh, hampir ke perbatasan Seoul dan Incheon, jadi memerlukan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih, mungkin lebih singkat jika dia membawa mobilnya lebih laju pula.

Dan di sinilah Joohyun, berhenti di depan sebuah halte tua yang gelap dan banyak tanaman rambat yang menumbuhi pilar-pilar dan kursi tunggunya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Joohyun sembari memperhatikan sekitaran yang sangat lengang. Dia memperhatikan juga bahwa jalan tersebut tidak memiliki kamera CCTV.

Joohyun ketakutan saat memikirkan Baekhyun yang diculik atau dibunuh di sini.

Dan, mendadak tubuhnya tegang saat mendengarkan bunyi antara gesekan sol sepatu dan jalan aspal.

"Noona?"

Namun, ketakutan Joohyun hilang saat suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Dia ingin berbalik saat itu, namun seseorang tiba-tiba saja memukul kepala Joohyun dengan sesuatu yang amat keras hingga membuat wanuta cantik itu tumbang dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ah, sialan! Merepotkan saja!"

Terakhir yang Joohyun liat secara samar-samar adalah wajah cantik Baekhyun yang mencercanya.

-o0o-

Joohyun membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hmppph!" Joohyun membesarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa mulutnya kini sedang dilakban dan tubuhnya diikat di sebuah tiang berbentuk silinder yang lumayan besar. Matanya berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar; rumah tua tak terpakai, itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh otak Joohyun.

"Sudah bangun, ya? Hehehe, maaf! Apa pukulan tadi terlalu menyakitkan untukmu, Noona?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara manisnya.

Joohyun bisa melihat pria cantik itu membawa koper kecilnya, kemudian membukanya di atas meja yang berada tepat satu meter di depan Joohyun. Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu saat isi dari koper tersebut dikeluarkan oleh pemiliknya.

Sebuah kapak, pisau daging yang berukuran besar dan sedang, sebuah pisau dapur, pengasah pisau, cutter, dan terakhir alat injeksi yang yang terlihat tidak mengerikan, namun isi cairan di dalamnya Joohyun pastikan sama berbahayanya dengan pisau-pisau tersebut.

"Hmppphh!" Joohyun mencoba berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan karena lakban yang cukup kuat menempel di bibirnya tersebut.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu berjalan menuju Joohyun yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Ah, berhentilah membuat keributan, Jalang! Kau mau cepat-cepat mati, hah?!" tanya Baekhyun berteriak kencang di depan wajah Joohyun.

Joohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon, bahkan wanita itu sampai menitikkan air matanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera menghapus air mata Joohyun dari pipi wanita itu.

Tetapi tidak lama, karena kemudian amarah Baekhyun memuncak kembali saat mengingat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Joohyun sebulanan ini. Lalu, Baekhyun menampari pipi Joohyun hingga meninggalkan bekas di sana.

Tidak sampai di sana, Baekhyun tidak serta merta menamparnya sekali saja; dia menampar kedua pipi Joohyun bergantian, lalu menendang perut Joohyun seperti mendang sebuah barang tidak berguna.

Joohyun tidak berhenti menangis saat rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin langsung menghabiskanmu dengan satu kali injeksi, tapi sikapmu sebulan ini selalu saja menempel pada Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol tidak menyisihkan waktunya untukku!"

Baekhyun kembali menendang perut Joohyun berkali-kali penuh emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Mati kau!" gumam Baekhyun saat kakinya menendang brutal perut Joohyun.

Baekhyun kembali ke depan mejanya dan mengambil sebuah cutter kecil itu, kemudian kembali ke depan Joohyun lagi.

"Aku akan membuat seni di perutmu, jangan bergerak, Okay?" Baekhyun menggulung kaos yang dikenakan Joohyun ke atas, baru saja pria itu ingin menggambar seni di perut Joohyun, gulungan baju itu turun lagi.

Karena kesal, Baekhyun pun mengoyakkan kaos Joohyun hingga terbelah dua dan memperlihatkan perut mulus Joohyun.

Joohyun menggerakan tubuhnya karena malu dan marah dalam satu waktu. Baekhyun mulai menyayat perut Joohyun, namun karena Joohyun bertetiak tertahan dan bergerak terus, sayatannya menjadi kacau.

"Ah, Sial! Gambaranku jadi tidak berbentuk karenamu!" Baekhyun pun menusuk-nusukkan cutter itu ke perut Joohyun sampai darah Joohyun mengucur deras seperti air sungai.

Joohyyn menutup erat matanya, menahan sakit yang terus menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini saja!" Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantel yang dikenakannya.

Itu gunting kuku.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang!" Baekhyun duduk di lantai, kemudian mengarahkan gunting kuku itu ke kuku kaki Joohyun.

Baekhyun menarik dan mencungkil kesepuluh kuku kaki dan tangan Joohyun. Pekikan, tangisan, dan teriakan tertahan tak lepas dari bibir Joohyun. Air mata tidak dapat keluar lagi saking terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hmppphh!"

Baekhyun terlihat puas sekalu melihat pekerjaannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tisu dari saku mantelnya lagi, dan mengumpulkan semua kuku-kuku itu ke dalam selembar tisu tersebut.

Apa gunanya? Tentu saja agar pihak forensik tidak dapat menemukan apapun seperti DNA dan hal-hal lainnya di kuku Joohyun.

Baekhyun membuka plasteran di mulut Joohyun secara paksa sampai membuat bibir Joohyun terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, pasti sakit sekali, ya?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya memperlihatkan wajah imutnya itu hanyalah sampulan sempurnanya saja.

"Hahaha!" Joohyun tertawa saat semua rasa sakit itu membuatnya memilih untuk mati daripada bertahan hidup.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia terprovokasi dengan tawa itu. Karena kesal, Baekhyun menyabet kuat wajah cantik Joohyun dengan cutternya. Teriakan pilu terdengar di seluruh rumah tua yang sudah lama tidak dihuni dan jauh dari pemukiman warga.

Joohyun tidak bisa membuka mata kanannya karena sepertinya cutter tersebut menembus bola matanya, dari dalam matanya juga mengalir darah.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau itu hanya parasit yang terus menempel pada Chanyeol! Kau tahu, kan, parasit? Makhluk tidak tahu diri yang menghisap kehidupan makhluk yang ditumpanginya untuk bertahan hidup."

**DOR!**

Sebuah timah panas sukses mendarat di dada kiri Joohyun ketika wanita itu menuntaskan kalimatnya. Tidak sampai di sana, timah-timah panas lainnya berdatangan lagi hingga mengenai dada, perut, dan terakhir di dahi Joohyun.

Bukan, itu bukan Baekhyun, melainkan...

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bersenang-senang dengannya?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Hai! Aku membawa bensin, pemantik, dan cairan pemutih, aku tahu kau pasti melupakannya, benar, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum santai dengan pistol di tangan kanannya, lalu di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah jeriken putih berisi bensin dan plastik hitam yang berisi cairan pemutih pakaian untuk menghilangkan jejak.

"Kau tidak boleh ceroboh begitu, Sayang."

**END**

**REPOST DARI WATTPAD!**


End file.
